YuGiOh: A Love Story
by Demy Park
Summary: A story of Yami & Seto Kaiba who just happen to get seated next to each other in school. There friends have no idea but they began to create a relationship as they go on! How Will It End, How Will It End?
1. Meeting On Monday Morning

Yu-Gi-Oh: A Story of Love

Chapter 1: Meeting on Monday Morning

It was 7:45am, Time for class, almost.

The student's rushed in trying not to be late.

"Were here Yami!" said Yugi smiling, Yugi was wearing his school uniform and of course his Millennium puzzle.

Yami looked down to his small friend and smiled back.

"Should we go in now Yugi?" said the tall teenage boy.

Yugi looked around and then looked back to Yami.

"Nah class doesn't start yet, but some student's go inside just to not be late on the first day" said Yugi, "Then again.. Yeah maybe we should, come on Yami" said Yugi entering the somewhat small classroom.

Classrooms at Domino High were smaller than usual high school classrooms in order to give each student a chance to ask questions and also make it easier for the teacher.

Both Yami and Yugi walked inside and sat next to each other at the double desks (ha-ha double desks…)

"Hello Good morning students! Welcome to the first day of your senior year were you will need to pay attention because it is critical that you do ace this year!" said the Teacher as she walked in with a book in her hand, she wore thin glasses and a sort of business suit. Tristan thought she might be a lawyer since she was carrying a Law book in her hand. Joey bonked Tristan in the head, trying to get him in trouble for talking to him during class.

"Today we will be making seating arrangements! Which means you will change your seats to different ones so you meet all the new and returning students and get better acquainted" said the teacher.

It was a small class of 18 people so it meant there would be 9 groups so the chances of him getting paired up with either Tristan, Joey, Tea, Duke, or Serenity were 5 to 18 though Yami.

"Yami are you doing math in your head!" said Yugi whispering to Yami

Yugi always knew when Yami was thinking or doing something hard in his head which usually turned out to be math.

"Uhh.. No, No Yugi I'm not" said Yami but he knew Yugi was right.

The teacher called out the names of the student who would be paired up together. Finally only Yami and someone else were left to be called. The only other person was.. Seto Kaiba

"Yami and Seto! Please sit at seats 17 and 18" said the teacher with a smile

Both boys moved to there assigned seats.

Yami he got paired with Tea, Tristan with Duke, and Joey with his sister Serenity… and last but not least Yami and Seto.

"Hello Yami" said Seto with a smile.

"Hello Seto" said Yami and smiled back, he was shocked that Seto even talked to him.

-----

What Will Await Seto and Yami!? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh: A Story Of Love

----

Well I tried.. Please Review and give me some feedback J I'd Really Appreciate it.

Thanks!


	2. A Strange Outcome

-1Yu-Gi-Oh: A Love Story

Chapter 2: The strange outcome

Both Seto and Yami began working on there papers, they had to fill out there partner's sheet with different information, like there birthday, age, and anything else.

"I'll get to know more about him now.." thought Seto and cracked a slick smile.

Yami looked from his paper to Seto, he was wondering if anything had happened to Seto during summer vacation, he was acting strange and Yami knew that all too well.

Seto slightly looked up and noticed Yami looking at him. He did say a word, he just pretended not to notice him.

Yami continued to look at the young man, examining him with his eyes. Seto though still knew he was looking at him.

"Yami's.. staring at me.." thought Seto, he began to lightly blush. Yami saw him blushing and immediately turned his eyes to the paper. Yami began to lightly tap his pencil thinking of how to answer the questions when suddenly his pencil slipped.. And where did it land? In Seto's Lap.

Seto did not notice the pencil which landed on his lap, he was too busy writing busily on the paper.

"Oh great what now…I can't ask him for my pencil.. It might get him and me in trouble.. And I wouldn't want to do that" thought Yami "Not to that cute face" thought Yami and looked toward Seto.

"Well.. I Guess I'm going to have to…" thought the spiky haired teen as he summoned his courage and began to reach across to Seto's lap, Seto had still not noticed to what was going on.

Yami finally got to the pencil.. So he thought when instead it just rolled down Seto's lap down to his area…

"Damn! So close… well going to have to get it one way or another.." though Yami as he reached down and grabbed the pencil, though at the same time Seto had noticed what was going on because Yami did not only grab the pencil, he may have done something else.. And it made Seto turn redder than a tomato.

Seto and Yami both looked up and stared at each other.. Each blushing hard.

"Attention Class! Please hand in your papers! It is time to choose an activity for this part of the school year! Then you will all have lunch" said the teacher as she began to signal the class to put there papers in the metal paper basket and head downstairs to select an activity.

----------------------------

End of Chapter 2

-----------------------

_I Hoped you all liked it! Please if you can review and give me feedback I'd_

_Really appreciate it! Thank you )_

_ PS: Sorry The Chapters are really small ( I run out of idea's easily but I promise I'll make the next one longer!.. I Hope..  
_


	3. Tall, Spiky, and with a Hint of Cute

-1Yu-Gi-Oh: A Love Story

Chapter 3: Tall, Spiky, and with a hint of Cute.

Yami got out of his double desk as quick as he could before Seto could say something of what had happened.

"_I Can't let him talk to me.. That was too embarrassing_!" thought Yami as he was trying to get downstairs as fast as possible.. Okay maybe a little too fast.

"Yami!" said a scratchy voice in the hallway.

Yami quickly stopped and looked around. It was the Principal!

"Yami.. Weren't you going a bit too quickly down that hall?" said the big man wearing a suit.

"Yes.. I'm very sorry.." said Yami

"I'm sorry but running in the halls calls for one detention.." said the Principal

"_Oh Great.. Now what am I going to do.."_ though Yami.

"Excuse me Mr. Narumi.." said someone and Yami knew who it was.. It was Seto, what great timing..

"Yes Seto..?" said the Principal Mr. Narumi with a surprise.

"You See Yami was running because he needed to tell something important to one of the teachers and it was very important that it got through sir." said Seto lying to get Yami out of trouble.. He was hoping it worked…

"What..? Seto lying for me.. After what happened…?" thought Yami with a surprise.

"Ah Yes that would explain it, thank you Seto for clearing this up for me." the Principal then turned to Yami. "Yami you are exempt from your detention, Have a good rest of the day" he said smiling as he walked off to his office.

"Seto…." said Yami as he turned to him still being surprised , he had to explain what happened to him.. Now was his chance. "Seto.. About what happened.. In class today I.." said Yami but he was interrupted by Seto.

"It's Okay Yami… I understand.. No need to explain okay?" said Seto with a smile as he looked around, the halls were empty everyone had already stampeded there way to the event. Seto returned his eyes to Yami and backed him up to the wall. "Seto..!?" exclaimed Yami he was astonished at Seto's behavior.

Seto leaned toward Yami and pushed his tongue into Yami's mouth, begin gentle since he did just do it and Yami had no Idea, Seto thought Yami would back away.. But he let him, Seto didn't change the way he was, he didn't ask questions just kept doing what he was doing.

"You can call that payment for me saving your sweet self from detention.." said Seto with a slick smile.

"Seto.. I've been meaning to tell you something.." said Yami as he was blushing.. He was still on the wall and Seto just keeps pushing him in.

"What is it….?" said Seto as he backed up a bit to give Yami some room. He moved to the wall and stood next to Yami.

There were footsteps that could be heard they were getting closer and closer.

"Yami! No time now, if they catch us they'll be no way out of getting detention this time.. Not even I can help you" said Seto as he grabbed Yami's hand, It was warm and it felt really nice in Seto's hand, he began to pull Yami and went toward the event room, It was filled with Student's.

"Yami! There You are!" shouted Yugi as he walked over to Yami and Seto.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a little accident with the principal.." said Yami shyly and rubbing his head.

"Ah, no problem happens a lot" said Yugi as he looked toward Seto

"Hey Seto how's it going?" said Yugi smiling

Seto turned from looking at Yami and looked at Yugi. "Nothing much just the usual.. You know.." said Seto

"How's Mokuba?" asked Yugi

"He's okay, I think he might have caught something though. He's been a little sick almost gagged all over my cards too!" exclaimed Seto laughing a bit.

"Oh I See.. Tell Him I say for him to get better okay?" said Yugi

"Sure I'll tell 'em." said Seto.

"Err, We better get going the event has ended, at least you guys came so as long as you came I don't think they'll get you in trouble or anything, also you might wanna hurry .. Unless you want to get scrambled up with all the student's pushing and shoving that is!" said Yugi laughing

"Alright, So we go to the cafeteria right?" asked Yami

"Yup, We'll meet you there okay? You too Seto so Don't sit somewhere else got it?" said Yugi

"Sure, I Guess" said Seto.

Yami wondered why it was that Yugi didn't ask why both him and Seto were late.. Well maybe he just didn't want to ask. Yugi walked off before the other student's went stampeding out.

"Seems I'm going to spend more to with my Yami today aren't I?" said Seto smiling as he nuzzled Yami's cheek.

"Seto!" whispered Yami as he blushed.

----------------

End Of Chapter 3

-----------

_Phew… Done with that Chapter.. And I didn't even write it on paper.. Had to improvise ) ehehe I love using that word.. Don't get to use it much either O. Hope you all liked it! Please Review and give me feedback ( and please no flames im not up for "unleashing" my Renji fury on people ehehe….._

_and Yay this one is longer ) ... I guess Hope you enjoyed it!  
_


End file.
